pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Waterwraith
The Waterwraith is kinda scary, who here agrees with me? He starts to run away from you once you destroy his rollers. He was only scary the first time. He's really scary if you encounter him in the upper levels, because he suprises you. I really hated this beast. When going through that cave you would keep thinking "If I don't get out of here I'm going to be ambushed by a giant water frog", making it hard to get all the treasures.Pikdude 20:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Ha, I wasen't able to see it for the longest time because my freind was terified of it and wouldn't go back to it's cave. He didn't have it's data because he was to scared to fight it. By the way Pikdude, this thing is much more talked about on the goolix's disscusion. Half of it isn't even on the goolix.--Pikiwizard 01:21, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sence I don't have the game how exactly does the waterwraith scare you guys? Pikdude um... What do you mean by water frog? Are you somehow refering to the Waterwraith or something else? :The Waterwraith is kind of scary initially because you don't expect it, and it just drops down out of nowhere and proceeds to crush your Pikmin. Also, yeah, he was talking about the Waterwraith. That and the fact that he shows up on every floor after a certain amount of time has passed and he's invincible to every pikmin except Purple....which can't be brought into the cave and can't be acquired until the boss floor at the bottom....and then he has a warped moaning cry accompanied by the pikmin version of the Jaws theme.....this thing left me scarred and riddled with nightmares for quite some time. I think the only thing that did more damage to my psyche as gamer was the Titan Dweevil T_T --Marx Wraith 05:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I stil don't get haw water frog reafers to Waterwraith. :Because it kind of resembles a frog, especially when it's crouching. I got it to run in the Piklopedia, but I was using my Action Replay. Bulbear4444 10:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Could some one record the music for the waterwraith without its rolers?Prof. 19:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll see to it. Might take a while, though.-- 19:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) will it get back on its roller if u laeve it olone to long :What? ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) He's saying: will it get back on its rollers if you leave it alone to long? Prof. 15:34, 19 July 2008 (UTC) yesRpwyb :Not that I know of. I've never left it for very long, but I wouldn't expect that to happen, especially since the rollers crumble away. Hey! maybey the waterwraith is akin to the Smoky Progg. Notice the posture, and they both look see-through. I'm betting my pokos on the Smoky Progg being the muntant child of a Waterwraith! finally, people who agrree with me that thing is sooooo scary!!!, once i saw that freak, i only cared about gettin outta there!!! after i killed it off on the final floor, i tried to see if i could sneek purple pikmin in somehow [[User:GoldenJiggies| GoldenJiggies's]][[User talk:GoldenJiggies|'Talk']] :Uhh... physic or psychic? It says the Waterwraith may by some kind of "physic phenomenon," but that doesn't make a ton of sense. I'm guessing someone misread the word "psychic," but I can't check the game for myself. :Psychic... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ITS BUSTING A WHEELIE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AK5GyaX27AM IAMAHIPO_ocolor 07:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) It can also be a physic phenomenon, Because only purples can anchor it into reality. Another point of interest is this; do you see any vital organs? A "physical phenomenon", indeed! :Maybe the water has magnetic properties and is held in shape by the (Magnetic) stones and the Purple's Density breaks the water causing a magnetic ripple interfering with the magnetic stones thus destroying the creature... but not likely I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Possibly, but then how would you explain it turning purple without the stone rollers? Portal-Kombat :::His hypothesis is legible; there coulg be minature particles in the waterwraith similar to gluons. ::::I WAS JOKING! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Sorry... ::Muh thing didn't even follow physics, gravity would keep it between the rocks and Purple density wouldn't break it, I would thing... You actually might be onto something CL. It is also possible the water has a sort of thin, rubbery cell membrane surrounding the internal organs because all the Pikmin do is bounce off. A Puple Pikmins hair might actually rupture the membrane causing ribosomes to create a vunerable layer of protien to keep the waterwraith from explodeing. BTW yes, I agree. The Waterwraith is scary at first. Especialy if it lands right on top of you from the start. As this happened I asked my little sister who was watching me, "Will you please press the reset button. I am stuck under him and I have no way to move."Ridly Roar! 23:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :B + X + Start FTW? What do you mean? I don't understand internet slang, sorry. My friends get frustrated when they text me, too.Ridly Roar! 19:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You could just research it. Anyway, FTW = 'for the win'. Oh, I see what you mean! Press B+X+Start! I thought you were talking about my Waterwraith theory! Ridly Roar! 20:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) "Created From Fears"? I Think Olimar Meant Something Else... Um, guys? The article says that the Waterwraith may be created from the fear of other things. Where in Olimar's entry does it imply that? I think somebody might've misinterpreted something they read. From what I've read, Olimar says that fear and exhaustion have nullified a witness's logic and therefore could be explained as something perfectly normal mistaken for an otherworldly occurrence. LE the Creator 01:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :"...which has led to suspicion that exhaustion and fear have caused some simple natural phenomenon to be viewed as a living creature." :Yeah, you're right. I dunno when that part in the intro was written, or by whom. ::@GJ: Fix your siggy... @LE/JJ: I wouldn't of caught that, I'll fix it, if it is not already. If it was created by fear which is only a emotion, then why would it have a physical body of what looks like gel and have the ability to manipulate a pair of stones? :Have you heard of the Zero Two (O2) from Kirby 64? He is created out of negative emotions (i.e. sadness and anger).-- 01:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The idea is that the Waterwraith doesn't actually exist at all. In reality, only the rocks exist (perhaps not in that shape), the form of the Waterwraith is a mental fabrication. For this to be true, we must assume that: 1) The fight with it at the end of the dungeon didn't really happen, or in the very least, all that happened was that the Purple Pikmin crushed the stone. 2) The ship's AI is more advanced than previously indicated, or perhaps biological in part. 3) Electron Sheilding free particles must be present in the cave (Bully's Den not counted), ones that could bypass a spacesuit and cause halucinations. Other halucinogenics couldn't possibly be the cause. Of course, the idea is ridiculous, and is simply a post-design story addition that serves no real purpose. Still, it's fun to talk about. I like the idea that it exists within another Nintendo universe, and is actively hunting a different Protagonist, whose actions are parallel to Olimar's, and that it is completely unaware of its ability to manipulate other dimensions. Muzzmotor 09:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Theories Olimar and the Pikmin are 3-D, correct? Since Pikmin seem to have no effect on Waterwraith, I am led to believe that it exists in the ninth dimension... and perhaps the gravitational attraction of the Purple Pikmin allows them to disrupt the Waterwraith's dimensional structure to bring it down to their own dimension, which can be explained when the Purple Pikmin hit it; Waterwraith crouches down and achieves a more solid-looking state. Or maybe Purple Pikmin and Waterwraith have positive and negative charges, drawing them together, creating a huge impact that stuns the Waterwraith. And I have yet another theory. Since Waterwraith turns a purple-ish color when Purples hit it, which is the same color as themselves, perhaps the Purple Pikmin have some sort of influence on Waterwraith. P.S. I was so scared when I saw Waterwraith!! I ran away and never wanted to enter again. It fell from the sky and rolled over my Pikmin! But then I went in and fought it and realized, it isn't scary after all. It has pretty low health and once you destroy its rollers, it runs away like a scaredy-cat. It's just a bully. Falcoz] 22:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) My theory is on my page. See Pikmin Theories. Ridly Roar! 17:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) how can they say that " few sightings deep underground" isn't olimar co the oonly ones to be on the planet heh-heh,so you noticed that too huh? That was my reaction to some of the piklopedia logs that referenced the science comunity on Hocatate, I was thinking, "Wait just a minute, Olimar just crash landed on this planet a few months ago and its like Hocatate Scientists have studied the Distant Planet for Years!"Marx Wraith 05:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) no roller music I found a video of the music that plays when A waterwraith has lost its rollers. it's not the best quality, though. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGx5LgV_tu0--[[User:Green Bulborb|Green Bulborb]] 02:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not there anymore. Here's a new link. Parnifia 15:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ...What are "Hit Points"? ShadowRaptor101 17:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :See Forum:Enemy hitpoints. Final Boss The Waterwraith was scary enough for me that I didn't deal with it until the very end of the game. So basically, the Waterwraith was the final boss for me. NightmareHouseFan 00:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I think the same will end up happening to me. [[User:LostGod2000|'TITAN DWEEVIL!']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' LET'S GO! FLARE CANNON!]] 01:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) This creature is only scary due to it's sudden appearance... and the fact that it hunts you relentlessly. Otherwise, place the Flubber creature on some cylanders, and wala. Though its anatomical structure confuses me... Most Pikmin creatures have stable structures (even if they are anatomically incorrect to real life creatures) but this... how does this thing work? [[User:LostGod2000|'TITAN DWEEVIL!]][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' LET'S GO! FLARE CANNON!]] 01:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC')' '' ''I doubt we'll ever know. And if Nintendo gives an explanation, it'll be full of Nintendo logic.... Ire flowa222 i think the waterwraith may be part of the amphibituer family I have a question. Why don't we have a gallery for this guy? Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 23:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) My Theory I believe that the Water Wraith, the Smokey Progg, and the Plasm Wraith are the same creature. when you first encounter the Smokey Progg it is so messy and mutated because it was just borne and it doesn't know how to use its body yet, and it likes olimar because he is the first thing it sees when it hatched so it goes back to base and pucks your pikmin for you. It thinks it's helping but it doesnt know that it's poisonous to the pikmin. Also it drops a golden pearl when you defeat it, and the plasm wraith in the third game is golden and has a golden cube inside it. in the second game the water wraith trails plasm stuff behind it as it rolls along similar to how the Progg trails the toxic smoke. It attacks you in the second game because Louie (or the president) is with you and it doesn't recognise you. Also the stones it rolls on could be made of the film that was on the wraith when it was the Progg. And in the third game when olimar goes up the formidable oak he is alone because Louie does not want to come along. And because olimar is alone the Plasm Wraith recognises olimar and is friendly to him because it still thinks that olimar is it's mother. It is so protective of olimar because it wants to keep him safe and because his suit keeps putting him to sleep the wraith wants to keep him there until he is better because it thinks olimar is sick.Chemoorvodka (talk) 14:18, November 13, 2015 (UTC)ChemoorVodka